New Beginnings
by Enigmatic Nocturne
Summary: Sequel to 12:51. You don't have to read that story to understand this one. Raven and Speedy's progressing relationship. RavenSpeedy
1. First Date

**First Date**

"_**In the car I just can't wait, to pick you up on our very first date."**_

"A carnival?" Raven asked the archer as he parked his bike.

"Well yeah. I'm not as rich as you-know-who and there are no good movies to watch." Speedy said shrugging. "I hope it's alright Rae." Raven nodded. "Of course, I mean I've only been to the carnival once." Speedy raised a brow. "He never took you to the carnival when you were together?" she nodded again. "Yeah, I think he thought I wouldn't appreciate it if he did." She added.

Their gaze suddenly fell to a family sharing a pink cotton candy. Speedy turned his gaze to Raven who seems to be distraught at the scene. "You okay Raven?" Raven took a deep breath and replied in a soft voice. "I'm fine. Just remembered something." Speedy bit his inner cheek. '_Probably about Robin._' He thought bitterly. "So, are we just gonna stand here?" Raven's voice brought him back to reality. He held his hand out for her. "Let's go!"

"_**When you smile, I melt inside. I'm not worthy for a minute of your time."**_

Speedy watched as Raven throw a dart at the biggest balloon on the board. A loud 'pop' indicated that she made a perfect hit. He silently chuckled. '_Who knew the Dark Bird has a perfect aim?_' "Nice aim. Never thought you have it in you." He joked Raven smirked at him. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me." The man at the booth gave her a huge brown teddy bear. "Here you go lady. First prize!" he said in a British accent. Raven smiled at the man and walked away with Speedy.

"You like teddy bears?" Speedy asked in disbelief when he saw Raven hugged it close. "Yes. Is there any problem with that?" she asked looking at him with a questioning look. "Nope. Just surprised." He said. Raven rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm a creepy, emotionless, half-demon bookworm doesn't mean that I can't be a teddy bear person." She countered. "Hey…" Speedy started. "You're not creepy. You're just different, _unique_." He finished, looking straight in her eyes. Raven smiled at him. "Thanks. Why don't we grab some popcorn and try a few rides." She said before walking towards a popcorn stand.

Speedy was rooted on his spot. Amazed about her smile. The _first_ smile _she_ gave him. He smirked to himself. He'll make sure that he'll make that smile come out more often.

"_**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over. Honest, let's make this night last forever."**_

"Shouldn't we just wait on the ground to watch fireworks rather than in a Ferris wheel?" Raven asked as she watched the Ferris wheel rotate taking them higher in the night sky. "Oh please, being in a Ferris wheel watching fireworks is much more amazing." As if on cue, the fireworks started to light the night sky. Raven watched from the Ferris wheel. '_Speedy's right._' She thought as she take in the wondrous sight of fireworks display.

Speedy, on the other hand, was not interested in the fireworks. He was, rather interested on a certain bird beside him. He watched as the lights created by the fireworks reflect on Raven's pale ivory skin and amethyst. The breeze making her hair flow gently. His breath was suddenly taken away when she closed her eyes and unconsciously smiled.

She's the most _magnificent _women he'd ever seen.

"Speedy?" He smiled genuinely. "Yes?" Raven suddenly leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." He wrapped his arms around her body as well and didn't utter a word.

This is the _best_ first date he'll ever have.

"_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever."**_

**AN: Sequel to 12:51. I dedicate this to **_**Blue Emo Bunny, **_**who encourage me to make this sequel.**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans is a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. The song "First Date" by Blink 182 is not mine.**

**Review please? =)**


	2. Moving In

**Moving In**

"_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep going on...**_

_**Starting out on a journey**_

_**Life is a road and I wanna going**_

_**Love is river I wanna keep flowing**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you."**_

"Sweet! I can't believe you're gonna live here now!" Beast Boy said as he helped Speedy unload his things from his modified motorbike. "Well believe it Green Bean." Speedy said with a smirk. "I can't believe Robin's happy you're here." The redhead rolled his eyes at the changeling's comment. "He _accepted_ the fact that I'll be living here but I doubt he's happy." The changeling quirked a brow as they strolled towards the elevator. "What makes you say that?" "When Raven and I asked if I could live here, his first reaction was 'I'm-gonna-strangle-you' and then started to make excuses why I couldn't live here." Beast Boy laughed. "Dude, I don't understand him sometimes. Shouldn't he be happy you're here because you're his best friend?" A loud 'ding' made the boys stop they conversation.

"I thought Cyborg was going to help you." Raven said as the boys stepped out of the elevator. Speedy shrugged. "After he saw me, he rushed up here. Muttering something about drinks and cakes. Besides I want to know how strong Beast Boy here with using his powers." Beast Boy playfully pouts. "Was that supposed to mean something?" The Archer raised his hands in defense. "I'm just saying."

Before anyone could utter another word, Starfire flew past Raven and hugged Speedy. "Friend Speedy! I am so happy that you will be living here with us." He quickly pulled away from the hug when he saw Raven glaring daggers at their direction. "Yeah Star, I'm happy to live here too." His eyes then travelled to the leader of the Titans. "Hey, Rob." He carefully said as he held out his hand.

Robin glared at the hand in front of him. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so unnerved and enraged. Out of the corner of his masked eyes, he saw the purple head sorceress crossing her arms. As if telling him to shake her _boyfriend's_ hand or suffer her infinite terror. He stared at his _twin_, eyes narrowing, and grasped his hand, shaking it firmly. "Hey yourself." He said in a low tone. "Alright! Time to party! We're having roasted beef!" Cyborg's voice boomed from the kitchen. "NO! You carnivore!" Beast Boy shrieked as he zoomed towards the kitchen with Starfire and Robin.

Raven made her way towards Speedy and gave him a tight, affectionate hug. Speedy smile and returned her hug. "I missed you." She said in a sweet monotone. He smirked. "I missed you too." She tilted her head to gaze at him and smile. "I love that smile of yours Rae." She rolled her eyes. "Flattery will get you to nowhere." He laughed heartedly. "Come on. Cyborg might kill me." Raven took his hand and leads him to the kitchen. "Why would he kill you?" He shrugged. "He might think I already took you to my room and have crazy monkey sex with you." They laughed. "I don't think he'd mind." She said giving a wink.

"I HEARD THAT YOU TWO!"

**AN: Chapter 2 =)) I might do a RobRae fic later…**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans is a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. The song "At The Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis is not mine.**

**Review?**


	3. Bow and Arrows

**Bows and Arrows**

"_**I'm an archer. I see a target, I aim, I shoot. Deal with it."**_

_Focus_

Speedy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt his muscles relax due to the air that entered his body. His heart is beating calmly and his mind is focused. He positioned himself. Standing at the right angle and facing his target. He grabbed an arrow from his quiver and placed it on his bow.

_Aim_

He brought his left arm into shoulder height, pulling the string towards his nose and chin. He closed his left eye and aimed for the red circle of his target twenty feet away from him. He was ready.

_Shoot_

He released his grip on the string. The arrow flew with vast speed and hit the target with a soft 'thud'. He smirked to himself. "Damn, I'm good."

"You're not good. You're great." He whirled around and saw Raven leaning against the doorframe. "You saw that?" he asked. Raven rolled her eyes. "Of course I did. Would I be complimenting you if I didn't?" she strolled towards him and gave him a hug like she always does. "Where are the others?" he asked. "They went to the mall. Courtesy of Starfire." She said shrugging. "And we're not with them because?" "I want to have an alone time with you. Only with you." She said as she pulled away.

Speedy smiled. It has been two weeks since he moved in here at the Titans West Tower. At first, it was all new for him. Even if this tower is an exact replica of Titans East Tower. Not to mention an overprotective brother watching him 24/7, an alien whom he is not sure if she was flirting with him or just being friendly, an energetic boy who always wants to play videogames and a so-called best friend of his who decided to ignore him. "So now that we're here, why don't I teach you how to use a bow and arrows." He wasn't sure where that came from.

Something stirred inside Raven. Something that was telling her not to because this already happened before with her leader. _'Don't think about him!'_ her mind yelled. She smirked and raises a brow, "Why not? I'm guessing you're a good teacher." She teased. Speedy smirked back and grabbed a retractable bow from his quiver. "Here, you can have this." Raven took the bow. "This is a customized compound bow. It's very different than mine. This bow uses a levering system. Mine doesn't." Speedy explained as he gestured to both bows. "What's your bow?" she asked, giving complete and undivided attention to the subject. "Mine is a longbow. Apparently the most common type of bow in archery." He said looking at his own. "Why don't you use this compound bow? This seems a lot better than that. No offense." She inquired. "Nah, a little to techie for my taste. So, shall we start?" Raven gazed at him and a smile spread on her face. "By all means."

_Focus_

"Alright, step one: stand and posture. Stand straight and tall, shoulders down and your body must be relaxed. If you're a right handed person, you hold your bow with your left hand or as it called, your 'bowhand'. Your left side should be facing the target." Raven place the bow on her left hand and followed his instructions. "Your feet must be shoulder's width apart." She took a half-step to her left. Speedy took two arrows from his quiver and gave Raven the other. "This –" he said, pointing at the notch of the rear end of the arrow. "- is a nock. You place it under the nocking point of the string. Here." He pointed at the little color part of the string. "Like this?" Speedy stared at Raven who was holding the rear end of the arrow on the string with her thumb and index finger. He chuckled. "Yeah, except you're holding it wrong." He placed his hand above hers and guided it to the correct way. "Your fingers should 'hook' the string. The nock must be in between your index and middle finger."

A blush was formed on Raven's cheeks. She even turned redder when Speedy's other hand travelled to her bowhand and lift it slightly. "The back of your hand should make a 45 degree angle. The tip of your thumb and index may touch each other in a relaxed way. But keep in mind that your thumb still have to point towards the target." She again felt his hands travel towards her shoulders. "Keep your shoulders down and relaxed. Don't be stiff or you won't be able to shoot the arrow." He breathes in her ears. She took several breaths trying to relax _and_ control her raging emotions inside her head.

_Aim_

Speedy held her bowhand by the shoulder and lift it completely. "You then set up and draw. Lift your bowhand into shoulder height. At the same time, you should pull the string towards you. Remember to keep your shoulders as low as possible." She slowly pulled the string towards her. She could feel Speedy's eyes observing her. She suddenly became conscious. She felt Speedy's hands left her arm and shoulder. "Your string should touch your chin and nose. Your index finger must be curled under your jaw. Use your good eye to aim. This is called anchoring." She did as he instructed.

Speedy nodded in approval. "Keep your sight on the target." Raven blocked out everything and drew her attention to the target.

_Shoot_

Time seemed to slow down as she released the string. The arrow flew straight ahead towards the target board. Time resumed and the arrow hit the board on the middle.

_Success_

"Nice hit." Speedy complimented, looking at the board then to her. Raven laughed and shrugged. "You helped me." he laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Oh I know, baby." He said winking. Raven blushed once more and played with her fingernails. "You look so _cute_ when you blush." He exclaimed and this made her blush even more. "I don't like blushing." She said. He laughed even more. "Yes you do. You just don't realize it." She gave an innocent pout. He raised his hands playfully. "It may be true!" Raven's face can now be compared to a tomato. "No, it is _not_." Speedy dropped his hands and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that." That's when Raven did a very unusual thing for her to do.

"Did you- just stuck your tongue out?!" he exclaimed in amazement and surprise. Raven blushed once more. "No." Speedy laughed. "You're lying! I saw you! I saw you!" Smoke might have been seen from Raven's ears if possible. "That's it!" she used her powers to get his quiver. Speedy's laugh subdues and his eyes widen when he saw her grab an arrow. "Hey! What are you gonna do to that?" Raven smirked.

Clearly that was the only answer he needed before running for his life.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 3. =) So far the longest chapter I've written for this story. The quote used above is from another story of mine.**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans is a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros.**


	4. Kiss the Girl

**Kiss the Girl**

"_**I still remember our first kiss."**_

"Hey Cyborg, don't you notice anything weird about Raven and Speedy?" Beast Boy asked his friend while they keep their eyes on the screen. "No, why'd you ask?" the Tin Man replied. There was a moment of silence before Beast Boy shrieked in a very high pitch and tossed the controller on the floor. Cyborg gave a victory punch in the air. "BOOYAH! Now, tell me, why did you asked about Raven and Speedy?" Beast Boy plopped down on the couch. "It's just that, they've been together for a month and I have never saw them kiss." He pointed out. Cyborg scratched his head. It was true. The Titans have seen those two hold hands, laugh at each other, hug, but they never saw them kiss. Not even once. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right!" the Metal Man exclaimed. Beast Boy gave a deep sigh before sinking further into the couch. "I asked Speedy about it. He just shrugged it off and admitted that they never kissed." He added. Cyborg grimaced. "That is so not cool." He said.

Beast Boy's eyes suddenly widen and he jump up. "I got it!" Cyborg raised a brow. "What do you 'got'?" Beast Boy pointed a finger at the Tin Man's face. "_We_ are going to make them kiss." Cyborg was gaping. "What?! How are we even gonna do that?" he asked the changeling. "We're going at the park later right?" Cyborg grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

"_**My first kiss was magical. I felt like flying that time."**_

"Oh this is most wonderful to spend time with our friends in the park!"

The Titans have just arrived at the park. Beast Boy pulled Cyborg away from the others who were setting up the picnic grounds. "What do you want?! I was setting up the grill." Cyborg said impatiently. "You remember the plan?" the changeling asked. Cyborg's lips broke into a grin. "Oh yeah, just give me the signal and I'll follow." It was Beast Boy's turn to smirk. They turned around and saw the two couples looking at them. "What are you guys doing?" Robin asked and crossed his arms on his chest. Both boys smiled sheepishly. "We were just talking." He defended. Raven quirked a brow. "Right." she said in a tone that you can interpret as 'I'm not believing you.'

Cyborg shook his head. "Whatever guys, let's go play Frisbee!" he exclaimed as he run for a bag and took out a Frisbee disk. Starfire clapped her hands and dragged Robin to Cyborg before he could protest. Speedy watched as the three Titans play. His eyes then narrowed when he realized that the changeling is missing. He turned to Raven. "Where's Beast Boy?" Raven shrugged. "No idea. And I'm not sure if I want to find out. Why aren't you joining them anyway?" she asked, her eyes never left the trio. Speedy gazed at her, still amazed that after all this time, she still has this cold demeanor. He put an arm around her shoulder. "I'd rather stay here and watch the others play, rather than play with them and watch my girlfriend alone." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "That is so cliché." He laughed. "Well, I _am_ a cliché guy." Raven rolled her eyes behind her eyelids. Most guys would be offended of what she did, but Speedy knew that it was just her way of saying that he is making her annoyed _and_ happy at the same time.

"Hey guys!" All heads turned to the changeling. He reached the others and panted. Apparently tired of running from wherever he went. "Where have you been friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked. "I went to rent boats!" he exclaimed. Starfire squealed and turned to Robin. "May we please go and enjoy doing the boating?" she asked her beloved. Robin gave her a smile and took her hand. "Why not?" Beast Boy gave a punch in the air and cast knowing glance at Cyborg. The big man smirked and gave a thumbs up.

Raven narrowed her eyes at what she saw. What are those two up to? She doesn't need to read their minds to know that Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum are up to no good. Those two are known for the catastrophic events that have happened to the Titans for the past years. Who knows what could happen if this plan of theirs succeeds.

What _is_ their plan anyway?

"_**You stole my heart with our first kiss."**_

Three boats are seen in the middle of the lake. Robin and Starfire's, Beast Boy and Cyborg's and Raven and Speedy's. Raven watch the water as it give off gentle ripples that the boat produces. Slowly, she lowered the tip of her hand and watched the ripples that tickled her skin. She smiled. She never had this kind of bonding when she was with Robin. Raven shook herself mentally. Why does she keep thinking about _him_? She _has _Speedy and she is _happy. _No. Not happy, _content._ She frowned and decided to analyze her feelings. The archer said that he _likes_ her. He was also the one who said that he will _help_ her move on. She agreed to his proposal but didn't say anything back about her feelings _for _him because she knows deep inside her she _still_ loves her leader. She retreat her hand and grimace when she saw her reflection and at her sudden realization. She is _using_ the archer and she is using his infatuation for her to show Robin that she had move on.

Has she moved on?

No. But she wants to.

If so, what _is_ holding her back? What is this _thing_ inside her that keeps loving and thinking of that certain boy who crushed her heart? She gritted her teeth. Love, the stupid emotion who keeps her tied up to the Boy Wonder. She scoffed at herself and stared at Speedy, who was busy rowing. He was staring at the oars that were paddling in the water. She suddenly found himself comparing him to Robin. Most people said that both mask crusaders are similar, but now Raven knew better. She realized that Speedy, in his way, is handsome and _different_. His strong jaw is much more detailed than Robin's, the way his biceps contrast is much sexier than Robin's, the way he tilt his head to his side is much hotter than Robin's, the way he cares and loves her is much more than Robin ever did. _He_ is so much more.

Raven looked away blushing when Speedy turned his head towards her. Thank Azar her hood was up, she almost got caught making googly eyes towards him! Her eyes traveled towards his reflection in the water. She almost smiled to herself. She observed him as he stared at her. At first, she was uncomfortable, but then she saw him smile _the_ smile, she felt _happy_. She now realized what was really holding her back. It's not her love for Robin; it was that _fear _of falling for someone hard and not to be catch. She is too afraid to love again because of that fear that getting her heart broken again. She is afraid to be broken even further than she is already now. She stared at her reflection. But if she wouldn't love again, what about Speedy? What about the man who is helping her, who is _fixing_ her? This time, she didn't stop the smile that wanted to broke on her face. She will give him a chance; will give _herself_ a chance to fall again. Who knows, maybe if he wouldn't catch her then–

He'll just have to fall with her.

From afar, Cyborg and Beast Boy watch Speedy and Raven's boat float away. When they saw Speedy stared at Raven, they knew it's time to put their plan on action. "Are you ready to commence operation: First Kiss/Kiss the Girl?" Cyborg said as he paddled towards the couple. "Oh yeah." Beast Boy said with a grin that can match the Cheshire cat. They were about a few metres away from them when Cyborg stop paddling and pushed a button on his arm. "No turning back." He whispered to Beast Boy as a very familiar tune of a song stared to flow in the wind.

A low but sweet tune of music first entered Speedy's ears. He tore his gaze from Raven and frantically looked around. That _song_! He knew that song! What the hell is going on? _"There, you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there something about her." _He looked at Raven, who was straightening her back even further and looking for the source of the music. _"And you don't why but you dying to try you wanna kiss the girl." _Their boat slowly rotated, Raven's back facing another boat. Speedy looked over her shoulder to ask Beast Boy or Cyborg, but failed when he saw them biting their lips, as if they were stopping themselves from laughing—

Speedy's eyes when he realized that _those_ two were the ones playing the song.

"_Yes you want her." _the two boys chorused from their boat. _"Look at her you know you do." _Speedy looked at Raven, his mind still in shambles on what is happening. _"It's possible she wants you too, there's one way to ask her." _Beast Boy winked at Speedy _"It don't take a word, not a single word go on and kiss the girl." _Raven suddenly asked, "Do you hear something?" Speedy shrugged. "Nope, not a thing." He stared to paddle faster away from the two, hoping they'd stop. _"Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my! Look at the boy to shy go on and kiss the girl." _The boys sang together, still looking at the redhead. _"Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't that sad, ain't it a shame, too bad you're gonna miss the girl."_

Raven finally noticed that Speedy's face is flushed. "Speedy, are you alright?" He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm good, want to go into the lagoon?" He didn't wait for her reply as he paddle towards the lagoon. Cyborg and Beast Boy gave each other a high five. "All according to plan." Beast Boy transformed into pterodactyl and grab Cyborg. He flew unnoticed by the couple and landed on a gigantic tree in a shallow part of the lagoon. _"Now's you're moment, floating in the blue lagoon." _Speedy internally grimaced when he heard them. _"Boy you better do it soon, no time will better." _They encourage him. _"She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl."_ Raven's eyes narrowed at the dark corners of the lagoon. Deep in her gut, she can tell that this was planned by the boys. But she's not going to maim them until she has proof. _"Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be scared. You got the mood prepared go on and kiss the girl." _The water beneath the couple's boat started to glow. _"Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't stop now, don't try and hide it now you wanna kiss the girl."_ Raven and Speedy stared at the glowing water before gazing at each other. _"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along. Listen to the song the song say kiss the girl." _Both Raven and Speedy tried to look away, but they just can't. They seemed to be caught in each other's gaze. _"Sha-la-la-la-la-la Music play, do what the music say, You wanna kiss the girl." _They leaned in. Mesmerized by the song and the moment between them.

Cyborg and Beast Boy leaned together to get a better view of the couple. _"You've got to kiss the girl." _Cyborg's voice was laced with impatience and excitement. _"Why don't you kiss the girl." _Beast Boy was shaking his clenched fist in the air. _"You gotta kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl."_ Beast Boy's and Cyborg's eyes are wide open and the couple's lips are only a few centimetres away…

"This place is so fascinating!" Starfire's voice made the dark Titan and the archer pulled away.

Cyborg glared at the alien and Beast Boy was banging his head on the tree trunk, _literally_. "Why does she always have to ruin the moment?!" he whispered angrily. Cyborg gritted his teeth. "I don't know, but I am going to make her _pay_ someday." He whispered back.

Robin noticed that the couple on the other boat was flushing, or is it, blushing? He really didn't want to know because he feared that he might do something _indescribable _to Speedy. "We have to go home." He said in an authoritative voice. "Where are Cyborg and Beast Boy?" Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at each other before announcing their presence. "Up here." Raven glared at them, knowing she was right about those two up to no good.

Speedy, on the other hand, was glaring the couple from the other boat. He was about to have his _first kiss_ with Raven. And they just have to ruin the moment. The others may think that whatever happened here was coincidence.

Not really.

"_**If only the feeling of first kiss could last forever."**_

It was midnight and Raven was standing outside Speedy's room. She had no idea what possessed her to go here at this time of night. She just _did_.

She softly knocked at his door. What the hell? What is _happening_ to her? She doesn't even know what she was doing here. Before she could turn away, the door opened. "Hi, Rae." He said in a gruff voice, rubbing his eyes. Raven opened her mouth to apologize, but then her throat went dry when she realized he doesn't have any shirt _on_. She felt her eyes travel from his chest towards his abs, taking in every detail of his well-toned body. She swallowed hard. Speedy stared at Raven. He sighed. "Raven, is there any—" he was cut off by Raven placing her lips on his. His eyes widen for a few seconds before closing his own eyes and kissed her back. After a few minutes, they pulled away. "Uhm…" Raven tried to speak, but realized she was a loss for words. That was _not _what she had in mind. She couldn't humiliate herself even further, so she teleported.

Speedy stood there for a few seconds before snapping back to reality. His lips broke into a dreamy smile. Raven _kissed _him for the first time and it felt like _heaven_. If that is how her kiss feels, he couldn't wait to find out what her other _surprises _would feel like. He shook his head before retreating in his room.

Neither of them noticed the two figures at the end of the hallway. They were grinning at each other and the camera in front of them.

* * *

**AN: I reread this whole story and realized that they haven't shared a kiss. So I decided that the forth chapter would be their first kiss. Honestly, it was supposed to be only their first kiss, but one of my cousin played Little Mermaid's song "Kiss the Girl" and my mind suddenly worked overtime on how I could make this story even more interesting. I used Cyborg and Beast Boy because they remind me of Sebastian and Flounder. Plus, it would be awkward if Starfire and Robin would sing "Kiss the Girl" for our couple right?**

**I also decided that the readers should let about Raven's feelings for Robin and Speedy, why she kept comparing them (in chapter 3) and also her view about their relationship. I want to show you guys that she hasn't completely moved on from the Boy Wonder and to show you that it is not so easy to move on. I want to show you her fears and doubts about the possibility of her falling for Speedy. (If you read this story carefully, you'd notice that their relationship is only a mutual understanding. They are not in love. Not yet anyway.)**

**And guys, please read and review this story and my other stories (skip 12:51; it's not really worth reading) I need criticisms about my work and my writing style. I'm young and still want to improve my writing skills.**

**I also apologize for every typographical errors and grammar, even spelling.**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans is a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. The song "Kiss the Girl" of Little Mermaid is not mine. The second quote above is the only quote I own, from one of my stories no doubt. All of the other quotes are from Google.**


	5. Midnight Ride and Stroll

**Chapter Five: Midnight Ride and Stroll**

* * *

The moon shone down from above, casting a mysterious illumination of itself in the living room and Raven, who was sitting on the large, semi-circular couch. She's not reading any books, she's not drinking her tea. She's just sitting there, all alone, doing nothing. She sighed before sinking deeper into the couch. She was used to nights like this. She was used to sleeping late and waking up early. She was used to being alone in the solace of the dark cold night. She was used to thinking about her life, her friends, her choices, her mistakes.

But she hated it.

She hated the fact that she will have to lie awake on her bed for hours before sitting here, then waking up early like she had a good night sleep. She hated being in the dark even though she belongs in it. And she hated the fact that all she can do is think, reminiscence the good and bad times of her life, making her miserable and having thoughts what if's and what could have been's. It made her sick.

Like many other nights.

She tilted her head slightly when she heard the door open. She was tempted to leave since there is one particular person awake during the night like her. In all honesty, he was the last thing she wanted to see and think about.

"Oh hey Rae. What are you doing up so late?"

Raven whipped her head and her eyes met his hazelnut brown eyes. Speedy? What is he doing up so late? "I could ask you the same thing." She replied and motioned him to sit beside her. Speedy smiled and hurriedly walk to sit next to her. "It isn't fair, I asked you first." He said as soon as he plump down on the couch. Raven shrugged. "I'm always like this. Staying up late at night." She answered politely. Speedy gave a low agreeing hum before looking at the window. "Well, I'm up because I had a nightmare." He murmured most likely to himself.

Or at least, he thought he murmured to himself.

"Nightmare?" Raven said. Disbelief and shock written all over her face. "Yeah." He nodded, biting his lower lip. "It's always the same nightmare so, it's nothing really big." He finished. Raven bit her lip and took the hint that he didn't want to talk about it. "Well if you need someone to talk about it, just come to me." She said as she hold his hand. She heard him sigh and muttered an 'I know' under his breath.

Silence ruled shortly afterwards. Both are lost in their own thoughts. Speedy turned his attention to Raven, who started to trace invisible circles in the back of his hand. He inwardly shivered. Nobody has ever touched him like this. Raven's touch was like a feather. Her skin is as soft as a fresh rose petal. His eyes traveled to her lips that are as rosy as an apple, then his eyes continued its journey towards her chest. He slapped himself. Mentally and hard. This has becoming a habit nowadays, checking her out and thinking dirty thoughts. He couldn't help it. He was a man and Raven was a woman. A very, darn hot and dead-gorgeous woman.

Raven retracted her hand as soon as she heard low growl from Speedy. "Is everything okay?" She asked him. Speedy, who was busy beating himself in his mind, was taken aback by her question. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. What makes you ask that?" Raven stared at him before answering, "You were growling." Speedy felt his cheeks heat up. "Uhhh, it was nothing." He lamely explained. Raven giggled slightly. "I don't believe you. But if you really don't want to tell me, it's fine." She said smiling.

Speedy stared at her smile. He was amazed on how her smile can make his heart beat faster than a bullet train. He gave her a smile of his own before gazing into her eyes. " I'll tell you. One day." He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned her head on the crook of his neck. "That's nice. I'll hold on to that." She whispered to him. Speedy rested his head on top of hers.'Minutes of silence surrounded them, but it was broken once Speedy spoke, "Do you want to go for a ride?"

Raven blinked before looking at him. "What?" She replied dumbly. "I ask if you want to go for a ride." He repeated, his smile widening. "But Speedy, it's the middle of the night. The others and the people are asleep and I doubt we can do something outside at this time of the night." She reasoned. Speedy laughed and slightly rolled his eyes at Raven's excuse. "Come on Raven, loosen up. Don't you think this time is the perfect time? The people are asleep, there's no crime and as for doing something, well, we'll just have to figure it out on the way." He said while standing up. "Besides, don't you think it's one of those nights, one of those times when you just have to do something new and leave your routine of sulking here behind?" He added. Raven stood up and gazed at the moon. "Well, it is a good night." Speedy's eyes lit up. "Great! Meet you at the garage in 10." He didn't wait for her to reply and run back to his room.

Speedy hurriedly entered the garage but stop in his tracks. There stood Raven near his motorcycle. She was wearing black jeans, black plain Converse and a black v-neck shirt that hugged her body, showing of the curve of her waist. "Simple yet beautiful, that's how I like my girl." He commented. Raven turned around and smiled at him. "Glad you like it. You look nice yourself." He looked down at what he was wearing. Jeans, Jordan shoes and white shirt. Nice? Well, everything seems nice to Raven. He returned her smile and walk towards his bike. He climbed on his motorbike and revved it up. He was about to grab two helmets, when he felt Raven nudge him. "We might wanna use these." She said as she held out two helmets. He laughed and grab his helmet. Raven climbed on the motorbike and opened a portal that would send them right on the mainland. "Hold on tight Rae!" He warned before speeding into the portal.

After a few seconds, they were racing down the road of the quiet Jump City.

Raven cling onto Speedy for her dear life. She could practically feel the midnight air piercing her skin. Her arms around Speedy tightened when she saw his hand twist the motorbike's throttle (right handgrip of motorbikes, equivalent of a gas pedal) more. "Speedy, one more twist of that throttle and I'll rip this bike apart." The tiny microphone in there helmet made Raven's threat loud and clear. Speedy couldn't help but laugh. "C'mon Rae. Let the adrenaline flow!" He exclaimed and he lift the front part of his bike, letting out a 'woohoo' cheer. Raven lightly pinched Speedy's back, making him laugh. "Alright, alright. No more stunts." He said as he turn left.

Raven let out a sigh of relief. Her grip relaxed and she pressed her chest onto Speedy's back. "You're really that scared?" He suddenly asked. Raven mentally shook her head. "Not really." She answered meekly. Speedy tilted his head sideways in acknowledgement. They fell into silence. Neither spoke a word and neither dared to. They enjoy it, such as the ride itself.

Raven lost herself in her thoughts. She feels so happy. Not that kind of happiness that has a reason. She's just happy. She can't explain it. It just happened to be there, a place in her she thought she never had before. And what is better that this? She is a lot happier now than she was with Robin. She mentally perked up. Is she doing it? Is she finally moving on? Her thoughts ran back to her moments with Speedy. Their first date, when he moved in, when he taught her archery, their first kiss. She suddenly realized she was smiling stupidly. She almost laughed. She must have look like a schoolgirl kissed by her crush.

Thoughts also ran inside Speedy's mind. He couldn't help but wonder, did Robin ever did this to her as well? What are the other things he did to Raven? What are his gifts to Raven? Where did he took her on their dates? Can he compete to what Robin had with her? And more importantly, is she still in love with Robin? He mentally winced and felt his heart crumble at the last thought. Yes, he likes Raven, not love but like. But after the times they shared, the laughters, hugs and their first kiss, he's sure he doesn't like her anymore.

But what's worse? He's not sure too if it's love.

He had never experience love. Just a few flings and flirts here and there. It's not love, just a spur of the moment. But here, with Raven. It's different. It's not a fling, a flirt but not love as well. Or at least, not love yet. He mentally sigh and turned right. If this is not love, then what is it? Infatuation? Admiration? Lust? Well, there is a possibility that it is lust. But he knew too well what real lust is, and he couldn't feel that feeling of real lust around Raven. He sigh aloud this time and slowed down. Maybe he could figure his dilemma sometime. He parked his bike, took off his helmet and let a smile broke on his face. He felt pride to himself, thinking while driving to where he was going is a talent he never thought he have. "Walk in the park?" He asked turning to smiled and grasped his hand. "I'd love to."

They strolled in the park hand in hand. Both heroes were quiet, but they didn't mind. They enjoy their silence.

They stopped when they reached the lake. The moonlight reflecting on it, emitting a magical view for Raven. "It's wonderful." She said as she sat down and stared at the water. Speedy mimicked her actions. "Everything has wonder, Raven." He lightly joked and took her hand. She chuckled but continued to stare at the water. "What about evil or the darkness? Do they have wonder?" Speedy noticed that her gazed turn to her reflection in the water. "Well, do they?" She repeated, her gaze never left her reflection. Speedy gently whirled her so that she will face him. "Evil and darkness, they were created to balance the world. Yeah, I don't see the wonder in evil, but in darkness." He pulled her close, knocking his forehead against hers. "Darkness is just a little misunderstood. But if people would just look closely, if they would just try and understand it, they will see that it has an enigmatic, magnificent beauty people never knew existed." He caressed her cheek and continued. "You are one of the dark, and I already saw you, understood you. That's why I know you're beautiful."

Raven's eyes widen when his lips connected to hers. She couldn't move and her mind was a mess to do anything but respond to his kiss. She slowly leaned forward and nibbled his lower lip. A soft moan escape Speedy's throat. He moved his hand from her cheek to her nape and pulled her closer, making the kiss deeper. This time, it was Raven who moaned in delight. She opened her mouth to grant Speedy access and it made her head swirl once his tongue entered her mouth.

Due to their need of air, they pulled back and stared at each other's eyes. "Wow." Raven said panting. Speedy nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Wow." He breathe out. Raven leaned in once more and pecked his lips. "Hmm, I could get used to that." She joked and he laughed. "Yeah, I know you could." He said as they leaned in for another round.

Needless to say, they almost did not get home that night.

* * *

AN: As promised, chapter five of New Beginnings :) Yehey! I'm so sorry if the kissing scene is not that good or gross. It's just because I don't go into details when it comes to stuff like that. To those who are following this story, I am very sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter is worth waiting!

Disclaimer: The Teen Titans is a property of DC Comic and Warner Bros.

Read and Review?


	6. Close Your Eyes

**Chapter Six: Close Your Eyes**

* * *

Raven danced twice.

It wasn't the dance that you would see in the night clubs, televisions, recitals and mall shows wherein the dancers are full of energy, sexual appeal and exaggerated moves. It wasn't also the dance wherein it was full of passion, full of emotion, full of love. It wasn't the dance wherein she interact with other people, exercise, let herself loose, expresses her emotion, stress reliever. No.

She just danced. That was it.

She was young when she learned to dance waltz. As a custom rule in Azarath that even she has to know. Since her mentor, Azar, and her mother was recognized as royalty in Azarath. She was, at first, reluctant at the idea of dancing. She tried to reasoned back then that her powers might be triggered. But they insisted that it might help controlling her powers. She, being a young, amateur child then, half-heartedly agreed. And so she learned.

But never danced in balls.

Then, Robin made her dance.

It was a simple date in the balcony of a luxurious Italian restaurant. There were red and blue candlelights surrounding them, rose petals scattered across the floor and the red carpet that lead towards the round table. They talked, they laughed, they ate. After a while, a violinist came and started to play the gentle music of waltz. He smiled at her that night and asked her to dance. She was blushing furiously and said yes. He held her by her waist while she lightly wrapped her thin arms around his neck. They swayed, twirled around and glide to the harmony of the waltz.

That was it.

For her, dancing is, complicated. It makes her do things that are out of her character. Like smiling. She knows there is nothing wrong with smiling, but the thing is, she is Raven, she doesn't smile. And when she does, they think it's creepy. Then, they would judge her, saying "Is she crazy?", "Is that Raven?", or "The world is ending isn't it?." She hated it. Yes, she is a person who normally wouldn't mind what others would say, a person who would just ignore the comments of people who has nothing better to do, a person who knows she is strong because she knows who she is. But the thing is, Raven knew, deep down this unemotional demoness is a girl. A girl rooted with hundreds of flaws and insecurities. She knows deep down that she is still human enough to get hurt by their words.

Not only that, but dancing also makes her feel. It makes her feel like she is floating without using her powers, makes her feel as if she would explode because of her heart thundering in her chest when she dance, makes her feel like she's on top of the world, makes her feel so... happy? She doesn't know. She doesn't really know this feeling, and this terrified her. Of course it would. She was a foreign to feelings, since she had lock them up in a vault, threw the key away, and has no intensions of opening it ever again. But it might be opened if she dances, again, that is what terrifies her.

"They are out, again."

Speedy's voice broke her train of thoughts. "Oh." She managed to say. "Where did they go?" She asked, looking at him.

He shrugged. "The mall, as usual." He said as he plopped down next to her on the couch. "What's with the face?" He suddenly asked.

Raven blinked, once, twice. "Huh?" She asked, dumbfounded.

Speedy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You're thinking too deep than usual." He said. "Is there something wrong?" He added.

"Nothing's wrong." She quickly replied.

"Nothing is usually something to you." He pointed out. "Come on Rae, tell me." He insisted.

Raven bit her inner cheek and looked away. "I was just thinking about, stuffs."

"You always do Rae." He, once more, pointed out. "What kind of stuffs?"

"Normal stuffs." She whispered, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

He placed an arm around her. "And?"

She leaned into him and let him play with her hair. "What they do to me."

Speedy looked down at her. "What do they do to you?"

Raven didn't speak at first and thought of how can she tell him, without sounding so weak. "I don't think I can." She admitted.

Speedy stared at her before gathering her in his arms. "Raven." He started. "You know I won't judge you. Just tell me what's wrong. I may not be able to help you, but at least I can listen to you and comfort you with my hug." He finished, sincerity intertwined in his voice.

Raven sighed. "Promise?"

Speedy kissed her forehead. "With all my heart."

Raven nestled her head further into his neck. "Dancing."

"Hmmm?"

"I was thinking about dancing and what it does to me." She murmured. "I only danced twice. Once when I was a kid, and the other when I was with Robin." She took a deep breath and continued. "Dancing is nice. It's a form of art, exercise and leisure, but it scares me because it makes me feel. I don't know what is that feeling. I just feel it whenever I dance. It contracts my chest that I sometimes find it hard to breath. There are times when I feel heat surging in my body. But above all that, whenever I dance, it makes me float into air, without my powers. It's not that I am afraid of dancing, I'm afraid of _what I am feeling_ while dancing." She finished.

Speedy stared at her, his mouth slightly gaping at her naivety. He shook his head and took her chin so that he can stare at her lilac eyes. "Raven..." He said. "Don't you know what you were feeling?" She shook her head no.

Speedy then stood up. "Then I guess it's time to know that feeling." He then held his hand out and smiled gleefully at her. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

Raven shook her head. "Speedy, no. I just told you—"

"I know what you told me, but didn't you heard what I just said?" He asked thoughtfully and took her hand in his. "We have to figure out that feeling of yours, an the only way to know that is to dance." He kissed her fingertips. "There isn't any other way."

"But Speedy—"

"Raven trust me, trust yourself." He said.

Raven stared at him for awhile in disbelief. She just said what dance does to her and yet, he insist that they dance. She wasn't sure if this is a good idea, but what if he was right? Maybe dancing now with him may help her know how she feels whenever she dances.

She sighed and smiled at him. "We don't have any music." She said, standing up.

Speedy smirked and pulled out an iPod. "Then good thing I always carry this." He said jokingly and Raven playfully rolled her eyes.

A few minutes of selecting songs, Speedy placed his iPod on the table and bowed to Raven. She slightly giggled and curtsied. Smiling, they both step forward and held each other as the song started to play.

_Close your eyes _

_Let me tell you all the reasons why _

_Think you're one of a kind. _

_Here's to you _

_The one that always pulls us through _

_Always do what you got to do _

_You're one of a kind _

_Thank god you're mine. _

"What song is this?" She asked as they began to sway to the melody of the song.

"It's called 'Close Your Eyes' by Michael Bublé." He answered.

_You're an angel dressed in armor _

_You're the fair in every fight _

_You're my life and my safe harbor _

_Where the sun sets every night _

_And if my love is blind _

_I don't want to see the light. _

"How come I never heard of it?" She asked innocently.

"It was just released recently in his new album." He said as he twirl her under his arm and once again held her by her waist.

"Oh."

_It's your beauty that betrays you _

_Your smile gives you away. _

_Cause you're made of strength and mercy _

_And my soul is yours to save _

_I know this much is true _

_When my world was dark and blue _

_I know the only one who rescued me was you _

"So how do you feel?" He asked her.

She stared at him, then lowered her gaze to the floor. "I don't know. The same, I guess." She answered truthfully.

"How about you close your eyes?" He suggested.

_Close your eyes _

_Let me tell you all the reasons why _

_You're never going to have to cry _

_Because you're one of a kind _

_Yeah, here's to you _

_The one that always pulls us through _

_You always do what you got to do, baby _

_Because you're one of a kind. _

"Why?" She asked again, like a child discovering the world for the first time.

"So that you can know the feeling, with your heart." He said in a voice she had never heard in him before.

_When your love pours down on me _

_I know I'm finally free _

_So I tell you gratefully _

_Every single beat in my heart is yours to keep _

Ever so slowly, she closed her eyes, still swaying to the tune of the song. She can feel it. That contracting feeling in her chest as she swirl with him. That overwhelming feeling in her limbs as he twirl her under his arm again. That immense feeling of floating in air as the harmony of the song enters her ears. And then, there is this new feeling, a feeling that make her feel so elated, so relaxed, so... Carefree. As if she was a normal, young teenager. No worries, no demonic heritage, no heroic statuses, no Raven. She was just a girl, feeling, dancing.

She couldn't help but smile.

She finally knew.

_So close your eyes _

_Let me tell you all the reasons why, babe _

_You're never going to have to cry, baby _

_Because you're one of a kind _

_Yeah, here's to you _

_You're the one that always pulls us through _

_You always do what you got to do, babe _

_'Cause you're one of a kind. _

"What do you feel?" Speedy asked, sensing that she already found the answer she was looking for the whole time.

"Happy." She whispered. "And free." She added, and a tear escaped her eye.

_You're the reason why I'm breathing. _

_With a little look my way _

_You're the reason that I'm feeling _

_It's finally safe to stay._

"Thank you Speedy." She hoarsely whispered.

Speedy wiped her tear away with his thumb and gently knocked his forehead against hers. "You're welcome. Just remember, I'm always her for you."

And with that, he sealed his words with a gentle kiss.

* * *

**AN: That is so sweet! I can't believe I wrote this! :)) Anyway, here is chapter six! Sorry for waiting :( please read, review and spread! (Kidding :D)**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans is a property of DC Comics. The song "Close Your Eyes" belong to Michael Bublé.**

**Read and Review. :)**


End file.
